


Addiction

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Tifa breaks Reno's nose and he takes revenge on her body. Dark lemons.





	Addiction

Tifa whirled on the Turk and with the heel of her hand, drove it hard into his nose, breaking it. 

The redheaded man cursed eyed the teenager with hatred in his eyes as she glared back at him defiantly, as if challenging him to do his worse to her. 

He was already contemplating that though. Rule Number 1: Never fuck with Reno’s face in a fight or otherwise!

She knew that help was miles away and by the numbers of Turks present, that it was only a matter of time before she was captured, but she wasn’t going down easily.

“You broke my nose” he commented and winced as he snapped it back into place in a way that made her flinch, she took her stance, prepared to fight when a bolt of electricity hit her. 

Reno looked down at the unconscious young woman, he knew her actual age to be sixteen but she was pretty well developed for her age. His eyes roved over her budding curves and suddenly an idea came to mind of how to pay her back for her desecration of his good looks. 

No one punched him in the face and not pay for that insult…….and he suddenly knew that she would pay for her crime with her body. 

Tifa came to tied to a chair and blinked her way back to reality and raised her head and wasn’t surprised to find the same Turk looking a her. “Welcome back, Sunshine” he brightly said. She shivered as he removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves while grinning purposefully at her.

“Where am I?” she demanded, struggling to get loose. 

“Good question” he said narrowing his eyes at her. “Keep up your little dance, you’re giving me quite the show” he commented at how her ripening body writhed in her bonds and she turned white and stopped struggling. 

“What are you planning to do with me?” she demanded as her heart pounded. 

“You have nice tits and a great ass” he said in answer with a smirk. 

“So you intend to rape me? Do you worst” she cried with more bravado then she felt.

“Reno doesn’t rape anyone, that being said, I shall see your body for myself and touch it….but I won’t fuck it until you beg me to” Reno said. 

“I never will” Tifa promised him. 

“Will you take off your clothes so we can get started?” he asked her in a bored sounding voice. 

“Never!” she cried. 

“I thought you would say that” he said and touched a button and two female agents stepped into the room. “Take her to cell B, remove her clothes and tie her to the bed” he ordered them as they untied her as she fought them, but soon was held between them. 

“You can’t do this” she cried and Reno stepped before her.

“I can and I will, I don’t take people hitting my pretty face lightly” he said thrusting his face before her own and she spat into it.

He laughed and wiped it off “I like a girl with spirit and shall see a lot more of you soon. Make sure you don’t rip her clothes upon removal and fold them nicely for her” he taunted her with a smirk and Tifa was hysterical as she was dragged down the hall, she told herself that she would go bravely but was soon begging with her captors. She thought she could overpower them but two more waited in the room and they took turns pinning her limbs as her top was pulled over her head, her skirt unhitched and dragged down her body and whisked away as her feet were forced up one at a time, leaving her dressed in only her socks, boots panties and bra.

Without preamble, her bra was unsnapped and the straps slid down her shoulders and arms until it was removed from her entirely. She gasped and blushed as her developing breasts were bared. Her panties soon descended her smooth legs until they were yanked free and one of the agents taunted her by waving them at her. Then her boots and socks were removed and she was full naked before them. 

However, they were all professional and ignored the naked girl as she railed against them as one agent folded her clothes and placed them on a bureau in the room and the others forced her onto the bed and lashed her spreadeagle to the bed posts with her limbs stretched wide apart. Then they left after making sure her really long hair obscured no part of her from their second in command. Leaving Tifa panting and screaming on the bed and writhing in terror, she was doing that for a while until she exhausted herself.

That is when the Turk chose to join her. 

“Aren’t you a vision” he chuckled as she glared at him. He examined the red faced girl from every angle and she flinched when he peered between her wide spread legs. “A virgin; I thought you might be” he declared.

“Go to hell” she said. “Only a coward rapes women” she spat.

“I don’t rape anyone. There are plenty of things you can do to a woman while she’s still a virgin. I won’t take your virginity until you beg me to. Now let’s see if you have any spirit. I doubt anyone has ever seen these marvelous tits of yours” he said admiring how they thrust firmly up from her slight frame and his hands reached down and cupped them both without warning. Tifa screamed and was very vocal as he fondled her sensitive breasts without resistant and wondered why her body seemed ignite as his slim hands first explored the whole of her nude tits, until they focused on the raising points that demanded his attention as they poked into his palms and he obliged them. Soon he was toying with her hard points as he lightly pinched, rubbed them between his fingers and stroked them until the young virgin was beside herself and cried out hysterically at the invasion of her person. 

She hadn’t done anything near this level before. She and Cloud had done some chaste touching in exploration of their budding sexualities before he left her and once had fondled her breasts over her bra. 

What she was experiencing as a near stranger stroked her was something she couldn’t fathom as her hormones reacted to the unwanted stimulation and confused the poor girl. 

Reno was well versed on how to seduce a woman and didn’t intend to hold anything back in his punishment of the girl. She had a better body than he imaged and was eager to watch her unravel as he triumphed over her. 

Tifa shivered beneath his well experienced hands as hormones took over and panted with relief when he finally ceased his ministrations. 

“Keep your filthy hands to yourself” she bravely declared as she came back into herself. 

“I’ve barely started, but for the next part, I don’t want my hands to be as filthy, as you claim while I explore your pussy” he said with a smirk as he almost clinically donned a pair of latex gloves and approached the shivering virgin. 

She was almost hysterical in her pleas as he first brushed his fingers through her soft, dark pubic hair. 

The carpet did match the drapes and he crudely complimented her on this until he slipped his fingers into her slit itself and explored it from top to bottom, noting when her clit rose to a hard bump beneath his fingers until he amorously twirled his fingers upon it, Tifa was no means silent during this treatment as her body was suffused with unknown feelings with each knowing touch to her delicate interior until she involuntarily moistened and Reno even through his glove could feel this and finally, a single finger quested inside her untried sheath. 

Tifa cried out as it explored uncharted territory and with knowing swirls and twists, stretched her hymen enough to accomodate two of his slim digits, he hooked his fingers and found her g-spot and worried at this while his thumb lovingly rubbed in tight circles on the pearl of her sex in a spiral motion. 

Tifa cried out in protest but could feel her body getting tighter until it was like it was focused on her genitals as Reno’s knowing fingers played her inexperienced body like a fiddle until her hips were involuntarily bucking on his fingers and he redoubled his efforts.

Tifa bit back the moans, determined to be stoic in her bondage but felt like she was losing her mind. Something was coming and she had no clue if she would survive it! Suddenly it was like something snapped in her and the world wavered before her eyes and seemed more bright when she came to.

“W-what did you do to me?” she stammered.

“You just had your first orgasm, but I’m not done with you yet” Reno said with a smirk at the panting girl, she looked so dazed.

“What do you me……” she said and then shuddered as he snapped off his gloves and went back to work on her, exploring her deeply and rendering each helpless orgasm from his bound prisoner until he was satisfied. 

“Please let me go” she pleaded with him after the fourth one. 

“No, you fucked with my face and I’m going to fuck with you. Don’t worry, your precious virginity shall remain intact until you’re ready to give it to me. You’ll be confined to this room and fed three times a day, I’ll visit you whenever I want and do this until I feel your punishment is up.You body will learn to crave this from me and only me” he told her to her dawning horror. “There’s a shower and all the toiletries a lady needs in the washroom” he explained on a lighter note. 

“I suppose you’ll keep me naked” she said with contempt in her voice. 

“Nah, you can dress whenever you want and request whatever clothes you want and they will be provided for you. You will be undressed by the ladies in advance to my visits until you learn take your own clothes off when I arrive” he explained. 

“I will never” she cried.

“Four orgasms while still a virgin; you sure are horny” Reno commented as he released her and she hurried back into her clothes. 

“You’ll never have me, I shall never submit” she hotly declared. 

“We’ll see about that. Good night” he said closing the door with a auditable clang. 

He got sick of her protests and felt she had to realize he could be merciful about her exposure or not. So one day his protesting bitch found herself dragged into his office and reduced to nudity with his door open for all to see…….

He gave her a shot of aphrodisiacs to help minimize her embarrassment by her distraction and make her position more poignant to her. 

She was tied to his desk naked as she lay on her back moaning at the aphrodisiacs in her systems, she writhed shamelessly with need as the vibrating egg inside her maddened the beyond horny girl. She was so juicy that her lubrication slicked her inner thighs and pooled beneath her on his hardwood varnished desk. 

She was blindfolded and sweat stood out on her skin while Reno all but ignored her as he read files. He would glance down to see the visible signs that she was deep under a sexual thrall at how her nipples were just as erect as her clitoris, that was rosy and glorious in its arousal and in full view between her spread legs. She was so slight that everything was on display for him. 

“Please let me cum” she begged.

He leaned down and captured one of her nipples and released it with an audible pop to her needy moan, his finger moved to her clit and lightly titillated it. 

“Say please Reno” he compelled her. 

“Please” she all but begged and he removed her vibrating egg and frigged her to orgasm, planting firmly in her mind who would take care of budding sexual needs. 

The aphrodisiacs were soon tapered off as Reno sent his ladies to ready Tifa for his visits where he would bring her unspeakable pleasure with his hands and now tongue and she remained a virgin. 

Soon she craved his visits and would never admit it and would find herself touching herself and wishing it were him. 

“You’re already wet” he said in triumph as he slipped a finger past the band of her panties without notice. 

“That’s not true” she protested, wondering why she hadn’t been forcibly undressed by his female subordinates in anticipation of his visits, yet something in her told her he would come and her nipples had hardened in anticipation and her groin throbbed. 

“Take those clothes off” he all but ordered her and with a brief hesitation, she did and soon writhed on the bed without restraint as he gave her needy body what it craved; him. He had no further problem getting her out of her clothes out after that. Her body was dependent on him like a drug and although he wouldn’t admit it, he was just as addicted to: her body, her scent and taste.

He was only eighteen himself and had already been with many women but being with them compared to Tifa made everything they did seemed feigned. He would take other women to rid himself of his lust like it was something distasteful and then hurried back to her beautiful body and be on it like white on rice, greedily rendering countless orgasms from her virgin cooze. She seemed so innocent no matter what he did to her and yet so in need of his hands on her body. She soared beneath his ministrations. He was a man obsessed and when he realized that, he resolved not to see her anymore and that he would wait a few days and then release her. 

Tifa paced back and forth in her cell as her sexual needs remained unsatisfied, she was used to Reno visiting her sometimes three times a day, she wanted him, she tried to touch herself but couldn’t reach in as deep as he could with her small fingers. She needed to see him but whenever she inquired about him to her “handlers” they told her that she was being released, her boyfriend had been contacted and she was going home. 

“I want to see Reno. I want him to…….have me” she said in a small voice.

Finally he came to her.

“So you are ready for me?” he said with a smirk as his heart raced in his chest. 

She all but tore her clothes off, he drew in a breath as he had a flash of the woman she would become, her body in full arousal for him and even the dark pelt at the apex her thighs looked damp.

“I don’t know how” she awkwardly said.

He removed his clothes fully for the first time and stood before her, beautiful slim and muscular. 

“Come here, you will get on top of me and let your body weight split your hymen” he said, neglecting that she wasn’t begging as he led her to the bed and lay down.

His hands teased her until he replaced his fingers with his large erection that was larger than usual in anticipation of claiming her. “Take me” he said to her and they kissed for the first time in a clinging way as her hips surged down to join them and her hymen surrendered to his possession and they were soon ardently fucking as those long denied do.

Her orgasms were out of control and with her final one she cried out “I love you”

“What?” he said, his eyes wide, confused and terrified. Realizing something had been…..weird about the encounter. 

“I love you Reno” she said.

“You need to leave, right now” he cried, running away from what she represented...could be to him.

Tifa was hustled into a vehicle and dropped in front of her bar after many months. 

She let herself inside and was surrounded by the arms of the man she thought she loved. 

“Tifa where have you been? We’ve been so worried” the damaged Cloud said. 

She opened her mouth to tell him she had become the personal finger puppet of a Turk when she realized she couldn’t tell him the truth, could never put him in harms way. “I was held prisoner by a band of miscreants and was just able to escape. Don’t bother looking for them, they never let me see their faces and used voice distorters” she insisted to the dubious looking Cloud. 

“But where?” he asked her. 

“I don’t know; but I’m home and I need you to make love to me” she said surrounding him with her arms, offering him to sexually ripe body and kissing him. 

He hesitated but took her to bed, he was a virgin up to that minute and his thrusts were ineffectual but her body strove for pleasure by moving into his movements and she managed a weak, insipid orgasm and Cloud collapsed on her huffing and wheezing. 

“Why did you call out Reno?” he asked her when he came back to himself.

Tifa flicked a glance up at Cloud’s boyish, neutral face and lied her guts out. “It’s just new slang for: I feel good.”

“Reno here too” Cloud said snuggling onto her shoulder and grinning like a cheshire cat and Tifa could only stare up at the ceiling. 

Cloud did improve as a lover with time and became a sensitive one but could never understand why Tifa would always shut her eyes when they made love and seemed to tune him out. 

Eventually he took to the road under the guise of needing his space and started delivering packages to more and more obscure locations and finding women who welcomed his attention there until eventually by undisclosed agreement, he and Tifa moved into twin beds, where she could dream about Reno and Cloud could live his own life. 

It wasn’t a great life and she still saw Reno around but she refused to acknowledge the romantic teenager in her that fell in love with her capturor despite the scars love had left on her body and he was only polite to her in passing. 

He escaped into anonymous females and she escaped into a fantasy home where she was raising orphans as she couldn’t have her own children and pretending that everything was fine between Cloud and herself.


End file.
